


edge work

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	edge work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodbelieve](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bloodbelieve).



Louis' fingers are gentle when they brush Liam's shoulder and it makes Liam shiver, tremble deep within, far, far underneath his skin. There's fear growing in his belly. There's anticipation. He doesn't want to be hurt, but he also _wants_ , wants Louis to touch them.   
  
He's never had anyone touch them before.   
  
They're not usually an issue. Liam can vanish them, so that no one ever sees. He has no idea why or how or what they are, they're just there, soft and feathery, when he wants them to be. He's never shown anyone but his closest family, his best friend. Whenever he does, it feels like standing in front of people without any clothes on, letting them stare at him, naked and awkward.   
  
It feels the same with Louis, but with Louis, Liam wants to be naked, wants Louis to see every inch of him, and so this. The wings. They're a part of him.   
  
He curls up more tightly into himself, shifts the side of his face harder into the pillow and waits for Louis behind him to speak. He half expects Louis to crack a joke about angels - or worse, birds, mainly cocks of the chicken variety. Liam doesn't know why Louis doesn't. Maybe he sees the terrified look in Liam's eyes, or maybe he can feel it's not the moment for light-hearted banter.   
  
He just lets his fingers trail down to the place on Liam's back where they start, growing out of his shoulderblades, and then he's _touching them_ , and Liam has to clench his fingers in the sheets to keep from making a long, whining sound at the sensation. It's like he's being ripped open, like Louis is touching him inside, and then the other way around, like Louis is opening himself, letting Liam touch him.  
  
Liam hears Louis gasps, bending over, mouth open, breathing hard. "Fuck," he murmurs, and Liam agrees. He just can't speak just yet.  
  
"This is," Louis says. His hands are shaking, but he's not letting go, keeping his fingers against the skin of Liam's wings, the feathery texture, tracing the lines of them, like he traces Liam's spine after they've made love.  
  
Liam shudders harder, hard in his shorts, on the brink of ecstasy even though it's been half a minute at the most. It's never been like this, this intense. And then Louis leans forward slowly, careful not to startle Liam, and touches the tip of one wing with his lips. Liam comes.   
  
  
\- - - - -


End file.
